News, Events, and Political Relationships
The political relationship of battleship craft navies are complex and interesting, this page provides information as well as a platform for officers to discuss about forming alliances and fighting enemies together'. PLEASE NOTE ONLY PERSONNEL WITH RANK ABOVE REAR ADMIRAL IS ALLOWED TO EDIT, LOWER RANKED PERSONNEL SHOULD ADD THEIR PARTS BELOW IN THE COMMENT AND DISCUSSION BOX.' ---- Systems Alliance Navy ' We here at the Systems Alliance Navy wish to remain neutral as of now. If any aggression is shown towards our fleet we will ally ourselves with the enemy of the attackers.' ---- A.N.F. Enterprises We are currently ambivalent towards all navies except the UR, who we are currently in a state of war against, and the ISAF/ISBA(including their allies), who we are allied with against UR. ---- ISBA Navy Negotiations with the ISBA are open with Mr. Nut25. We will ally with nations allied with the ISAF or are affiliated with the ISAF. Any aggressive actions at the ISBA will result in a counterattack of different severity depending on the aggression shown. The ISBA may not be the largest in the world of BSC but our battleships and ballistic missile subs will by all accounts annihilate any aggressors harming or trying to harm the ISBA. Don't worry our ships and the positioning of our land will ensure the protection of you and your family, join us. This message is approved by our Founder Mr. Nutt25 Our navy is currently in a status of war. We are allies of the ISAF. ---- Uprising Retaliation No negotiations please. All negotiators will be forced out and then followed back to base and attacked. And isn't that red line covering too small a part of the sea? I mean, you're not safe anywhere. The red line should border 3/4 of the map. Ally with the Uprising Retaliation or be destroyed. I'm Righteousmikey and I approve this message. ------Start of Transmission---------------------------- United States Pacific Fleet ("USPACFLT") This is the Admiral (upper) of the "USPACFLT". I am not going to ally with you, come to our base and attack us, we'll have our 400 assault ships and counting (not including our nuclear submarines, destroyers, and carriers) ready to countermeasure your attack. we have 67+ members with about each member having over 50 attack ships. You can do the math. '''We "ARE" safe because of our size in navy personals, ships, and ability to make fighting ships. Note that this is NOT the "USPACFLT" commanded by admiral Yamato, this is the real "USPACFLT" commanded by me, Admiral (upper) "Barron Chiu" and Admiral (lower)"Danny Watkins". Trust me, you have not seen or want to see what we can do. We will wipe you out with no sweat, most of our seamen have been through multiple wars and have won ALL of them. If you stop attacking other ships from other navies, we will remain neutral with you, however, if you choose to attack them... well, lets say, hell is going to break loose. Ally or join "USPACFLT" and we will offer you protection and skills to be able to protect yourself. Remember, there is no reason to be afraid of the "Uprising Retaliation" when "USPACFLT" is here. ~Admiral (Upper) Barron Chiu ------------End of Transmission------------------------------ ---- AFOH Navy ' We are more peace keepers than fighters and we are happy to ally with any other navy- provided you are not allied or associated with the UR. We do not support or believe in endless and useless fighting and so we have allied ourselves with ISAF and all her allies. ---- ' HYDRAXIS Although I am part of the UR, as well as leader of the HYDRAXIS, I will be open for negotiations involved with territorial disputes, as well as who owns what territory. HYDRAXIS is different from the UR, although I do participate in it, I am only a man who's out for money and business, and it turns out UR pays the most. Should you attack the UR or me however, I shall be the first line of defense you see. '-Darksire' The Odyssey I am a part of the UR. Although this navy doesn't really have the same enemies. I will ally myself with others if the gain is beneficial to my plans. I am not the same as the UR, I just joined to destroy the ISAF. I'm willing to ally myself with anyone but them. If you ever do attack myself or the UR, you'll be facing the ship that has sunk dozens and dozens of UR ships. The Oddysseus. I plan to stay neutral for most of this war, striking if I have to. Unless it's the ISAF. Also note that I will strike whenever I feel fit to do so Tenebrous =Philippine Navy= Although we are mutual allies with the ISAF (through USPACFLT), we will not take place in any conflict for now. Attacking us will be a violation of International Naval Code Section 6.001 Part A, and extreme retaliation will take place. Fleet Admiral Shinji Ikari Aquino